


Cool Motive, Still Wicked

by allmylovesatonce



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wicked AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: Amy Santiago is a brilliant and passionate young woman. She also happens to have magical powers and be the most hated woman in the land of Shaws. But there's always more than one side of the story. What is her side?AKA: The Wicked AU that no one asked for.Disclaimer: Do not have to have seen Wicked.





	Cool Motive, Still Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really excited about this! 1) I love Wicked and 2) I thought this would be really fun to write.  
> Thanks to startofamoment for letting me bounce ideas off of her and for coming up with some great ideas for me to use! Erica, you are the best!! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

It was getting late. Gina was sitting on her oversized throne in the green ballroom. From her position, she could hear the people in the square celebrating, though she was afraid of what they could be celebrating. She was drumming her fingers on the arms of the elegant chair. Being held in esteem as a good witch certainly had its perks. But as she awaited news, she thought she might trade all her perks for the news to be good. A door opened to her right and she jumped from her throne to greet the visitor, her long dress billowing after her. “Jake!” she called, rushing toward him. “You look terrible.”

He didn’t reply to her, he just walked toward her, a grim expression on his face. Jake swallowed harshly, tears fresh in his eyes. In a harsh, creaky voice, full of emotion, he finally spoke. “She’s gone.”

**_5 years earlier_ **

The land of Shaws was a beautiful, magical, complicated place. There were many different types of people who lived there. Some people, of course, fancied themselves better than others. But didn’t that happen everywhere? Shaws held so many different types of people and creatures. Big people, small people, big animals, and small animals all lived happily in Shaws. Well, almost happily. Some people had powers others didn’t understand. Some animals could talk and interact with humans. Anything that made a human or an animal stand out made people angry. Some people even wanted to limit the rights that these people had. The peace that had reigned for years between the ordinary and the unique was reaching the breaking point.

But Shaws wasn’t a terrible place. It was still a happy, _mostly_ peaceful place. Shaws also was the place where a truly gifted, yet misunderstood girl was born and raised.

Amy Santiago was bright. She couldn’t help but note that she was probably the smartest person she knew. That didn’t allow her many friends, though. Granted, it wasn’t her smarts that drove people away. It was the other thing. Amy was different than most other kids her age. She was born with powers, powers she couldn’t always control. When she was young, it was enough to have people call her a freak.

Her home life wasn’t much better. Her father had blamed Amy’s differences on her mother’s pregnancy. So when Amy’s mother was pregnant again, he made sure she drank many tonics to keep the new baby from being magical like Amy. They worked. Nessa was born without any magical powers. However, she was also born without the use of her legs. Their mother passed soon after Nessa’s birth, leaving their father to raise the two girls. He blamed Amy for Nessa’s handicap. Amy took diligent care of her sister. She could always tell that her father was afraid of her. Nessa feared her some, but she was also kind to Amy.

When Amy wasn’t taking care of her sister, she turned to books to comfort herself. She learned so much so quickly, including how fiercely independent she could be. At the young age of 9 years old, she learned that she couldn’t really rely on anyone but herself. She didn’t care if no one liked her but her sister. She liked herself enough. She was fine on her own. That was until she went to school.

When her father sent her and her sister to The Brooklyn Academy, Amy was initially optimistic. She thought that once she broke free from her old village that maybe people would see she wasn’t so bad after all. Amy hoped that a new crop of people would see that she could be wonderful.

Amy and Nessa had arrived at Brooklyn, both of them excited to begin the next step in schooling. Amy went to grab their housing and class information. A group of people walked past her gossiping loudly about some girl. The person leading the group accidentally walked into Amy, knocking everything out of her hands.

“I’m sorry,” Amy exclaimed as she bent down to pick up her things. She didn’t know why she apologized when it wasn’t her fault. In her desperation to finally have friends, she’d do just about anything though.

“Oh I’m sorry too,” the girl said back to her. Amy started to smile. “Sorry that I have to see that atrocious outfit you’re wearing,” the girl yelled, laughing at Amy. Amy looked down at her nicest pant suit, wondering what was wrong with it. They would all have a uniform soon enough anyway. Amy shook her head and walked back to Nessa.

“What was that?” Nessa asked halfheartedly, adjusting herself in her chair.

“Nothing,” Amy replied, “Just people being jerks. Nothing I’m not used to.” Surely there had to be people at Brooklyn that didn’t pay attention to what that rude girl said. She wished she’d have caught her name. Amy worried that her time at The Brooklyn Academy would just be similar to what it was in her village. She hoped against hope that she could find at least one person who didn’t shun her.

Amy turned her attention back to her classes. History of Shaws taught by Dr. Holt would certainly be an interesting class. She’d heard good things about him. Her other classes seemed good as well. At least she could have school work to keep her attention. She looked at the page with her housing information. Confusion spread over her as she looked down at the page. Amy had specifically requested to room with her sister. Their father recognized how much Nessa relied on Amy. He made Amy select her as her roommate. He also reminded Amy that if Nessa was her roommate, they could keep Amy’s shame a secret.  However, it wasn’t Nessa’s name next to hers on the housing sheet. Someone named Gina Linetti was going to be her roommate.

All the students were gathered in the great hall for their welcome to the school. Before the headmaster came in, Madame Wuntch was coming around to greet the students. Amy stepped toward her, hoping she could help her situation. “Excuse me, Madame Wuntch,” Amy called politely, “I think there’s been some mixup with my housing situation.”

Wuntch’s smile faded as she listened to Amy. “What’s the problem?”

“Well my father specifically requested that my sister and I be roommates and that is not the case,” Amy explained.

“Ahh,” Wuntch said, looking at Amy’s sheet. “Well I’m afraid we can’t change that. It’s just the way it is.”

Amy could feel her stomach tightening as her anxiety kicked in. “Listen, Madame Wuntch, my sister needs me. She is in a wheel chair and I’ve taken care of her for her whole life. She relies on me,” Amy elaborated, lowering her voice some. Her sister was sitting nearby.

“This is the big leagues, Miss Santiago,” Wuntch replied, “Your sister will be fine. I’m sure she’s more independent than you let her be.” Wuntch walked away, introducing herself to Nessa. She rolled Nessa’s wheel chair toward the stage where the headmaster would be speaking.  

Amy felt her anger brewing. She tried to keep it under control but she couldn’t. She crumpled the paper in her hands. “No!” she yelled, throwing it down on the ground. As she did, the room shook and a blast of light radiated from Amy’s hands. Nessa’s chair rolled back to Amy, seemingly of its own accord.  

“Amy, what have you done?” Nessa asked in whispered horror.

Amy looked around as everyone stared at her in fear. So much for getting off on the right foot with new people.

Madame Wuntch walked slowly towards Amy and Nessa. Amy feared the worst was coming. How humiliating would it be to be kicked out of Brooklyn before the school year even began? Her father would be so angry. Wuntch stopped close to Amy, a smile appearing on her face. “That was impressive, my dear,” she said, appraising Amy. “How long have you possessed such power?”

Amy shrugged gracelessly. “My whole life.”

Wuntch placed a hand on Amy’s shoulder. “You’ve come to the right place,” she explained. “Here at The Brooklyn Academy, we appreciate other’s differences. Like their power. I think we can expect great things from you.” Amy was stunned. “Under my tutelage, you might just meet the Major.”

“The Major?” Amy gasped. “He’s the most powerful man in Shaws!”

“That he is,” Wuntch agreed. “You work with me, and we might just get you there.”

Amy gaped at Madame Wuntch, still not believing her luck. “Wow,” she replied, “Thank you, Madame Wuntch.” She looked down at Nessa before looking back at Wuntch. “By chance can we change the room situation?” she asked, pressing her luck.

Wuntch looked down at Nessa too. “I’m afraid I really can’t do that.” She pulled up her clipboard. “But that’s alright,” Wuntch offered, “You’ll be rooming with…” she looked at her list, “Gina Linetti.”

“I heard my name,” someone called. Amy could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw the girl who’d knocked her down and insulted her. “What is going on?”

“Ah, Miss Linetti,” Wuntch greeted, “Meet your roommate, Miss Santiago.”

Gina looked at the two of them in horror. “I’m sorry, I believe that I’m supposed to have a room to myself.”

Amy rolled her eyes. How could she be stuck with _her_? Wuntch looked down at her list again, holding it up to Gina for proof. “No, your roommate is Amy Santiago.” She motioned to Amy. “And this is Amy Santiago.”

Wuntch walked back toward the stage and Nessa rolled there behind her. Amy stood there frozen staring at Gina. Gina was doing much of the same thing. Amy’s head was reeling. A feeling was coursing through her fervent as a flame. But what was this feeling? Oh right. Loathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> I recommend listening to the Wicked soundtrack. It's incredible.  
> As always, you can come chat with me on tumblr! I'm three-drink-amy!


End file.
